Oboe no Kaihin – La plage de la mémoire
by Tarika
Summary: 21 décembre. Shin quitte sans un mot la villa de Nasuti où ils sont logés durant les vacances pour aller sur une plage, une plage anonyme. Une plage où sa mémoire est ravivée. Surtout en ce jour. Jour devenu maudit pour lui il y a de cela cinq ans...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux et le concept de l'anime sont à Yatate Hajime

Cette histoire me tenait beaucoup à coeur. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Dédicace spéciale à :** tous ceux qui ont vécus la même chose que Shin...

**

* * *

**

**Oboe no Kaihin – La plage de la mémoire**

_21 décembre 1988  
_Il est à peine sept heures du matin. Il fait encore à moitié noir dehors. Durant la nuit, la neige était tombée à gros flocons, recouvrant le paysage d'un manteau blanc et glacé. Le soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever faisait ressembler les cristaux liquides posés sur le sol à des diamants étincelants.

Le ciel d'un noir d'encre commençait à s'éclaircir sur l'horizon, la bande de lumière dorée éclairant un début de ciel bleu comme seuls les ciels d'hiver savent en faire.

Rien ne semblait bouger dans ce paysage immaculé, comme si les vivants ne tenaient pas à déranger cette pureté blanche. Comme si ce moment entre lumière et obscurité, aux débuts de ce jour d'hiver était sacré entre tous. Ce matin était de ces journées-là qui vous donnaient envie de rester bien au chaud sous votre couette, ou auprès du feu avec une tasse de café fumant entre les mains enroulé dans un peignoir. Ne pas sortir et rester au chaud. Profiter durant quelques instants de ces moments fugaces qui pouvaient prendre l'aspect simple du bonheur.

Dans cette aube naissante, la villa perdue au fin fond de la campagne dort encore profondément, loin de l'agitation qui ne manquera pas de la secouer une fois ses occupants éveillés. Tous sont blottis dans leurs lits, recroquevillés dans leur sommeil paisible, tellement loin des préoccupations guerrières qui les occupaient il y a de cela presque un an. _Tellement loin…_

Pourtant, alors que rien ne bouge à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur, une porte s'ouvre, laissant paraître un jeune homme emmitouflé dans un grand manteau, noir, un bonnet – bleu – cachant ses oreilles et ses mains fourrées dans les grandes poches, ses doigts déjà gourds remuant afin de mieux faire circuler le sang. Durant quelques secondes, il reste debout face au paysage. Rien n'a encore bougé, la neige qui tapisse le sol est encore sans trace de pas pour la souiller.

_Le silence…  
_Total.  
_La neige…  
_Tellement froide, tellement blanche…  
_Le froid…_

Prenant, engourdissant, gelant les poumons dès qu'il s'y introduit. Piquant. Vif. Pur.

Le garçon. Il semble si petit, si frêle, perdu dans son grand manteau noir et son bonnet bleu qui lui descend jusqu'en dessous des oreilles. Il à l'air d'un gamin. Seuls ses yeux montrent la maturité de son esprit. Des yeux bleus, bleus comme un ciel d'été, comme la mer au loin dans les pays chauds, celles qui font rêver par leur beauté et leur limpidité.

Un souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres, épais, condensé, rendu visible par le froid qui paralyse la campagne. Le premier qu'il expire depuis sa sortie, comme si avant, il avait peur de troubler l'harmonie du paysage.  
_Parfaite…_

Il lève un pied, le droit, hésitant, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait le droit de profaner la beauté de cette neige immaculée. Le pied retombe. Lourd, imprimant sans remord la marque de la semelle dans l'eau cristallisée. Un second souffle expiré, une nouvelle nuée blanche dans le panorama rendu tellement beau par la neige. _Si beau… si pur…_

Un nouveau pas, un troisième. Bientôt, le garçon sort de l'enceinte de la propriété. Courbé, le corps tordu par le froid.  
_Mal…_

Sans un regard en arrière ni en avant, marchant en regardant ses pieds graver leurs marques dans le sol, il se dirige vers la route si peu fréquentée, sachant que le chemin jusqu'à son terminus sera long.  
_Marcher. Ne pas penser._

Lentement, comme si le froid le prend dans un filet de pêcheur afin de l'empêcher d'avancer, il marche. Sans s'arrêter. Un pas après l'autre.  
_Arriver. Vite. J'ai mal… mal d'attendre…_

Le seul bruit audible est le bruit de ses pas dans la neige. L'un après l'autre. _Le silence…_

Il passe à côté du lac. Bleu. Si profond. Bleu, gris, noir, brillant. Une fine plaque de glace le recouvre. Les poissons hibernent au fond, pas un bruit. Le vent lui-même ne se lève pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas gêner le marcheur dans sa douloureusement lente progression. Il ne respire presque pas, la buée ne sort pas de sa bouche, il garde les lèvres hermétiquement closes, ne voulant pas perturber plus que nécessaire ce matin d'hiver.

Dans son dos, le soleil pointe, soulignant la silhouette des montagnes au loin. Il s'en moque, n'y fait pas attention. Totalement concentré sur son but, marcher, s'éloigner de cette maison qui respire le bonheur et la tranquillité. _Bonheur_. Il ne saurait pas être heureux. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui…

Il continue donc de marcher sans bruit, sans se presser, sa bouche se tordant de temps à autre en rictus lorsqu'il manque de glisser, neige traîtresse…

Le garçon continue, persévère, se moque de la neige qui veut l'arrêter, se moque du froid, se moque de tout. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint son but. _Vite_.

Finalement, il atteint la nationale, déserte à cette heure. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le chemin est intact, seule marque de son passage sont les traces de pas dans la neige. Ligne droite, rectiligne.

Se retournant, il se recroqueville à nouveau sur lui-même. Le froid se fait sentir. Il doit continuer.

La neige commence à tomber, obscurcissant le ciel qui promettait d'être un bleu parfait. Un sourire étire les lèvres glacées du garçon qui se remet à avancer.

Le premier flocon tombe sur son bonnet.  
Shin commence à respirer plus librement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Ryo entra dans la cuisine, une odeur de café chaud et de pain frais l'accueillit. Il inspira profondément cette fragrance qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. _Le bonheur, ça ressemble à ça ?_ Saluant Nasuti qui s'affairait prêt de la cafetière, il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit le lait avant de prendre du Nutella et un couteau. Il s'assit et se découpa une épaisse tranche de pain qu'il tartina généreusement de pâte chocolatée. La jeune femme les avaient tous convertis au petit déjeuner français et il n'était désormais pas rare de devoir sermonner l'un ou l'autre des Samurais, tous ayant une légère tendance à vouloir vider le pot de Nutella à eux seuls.

Mordant avec appétit dans la tartine, il prit le temps de savourer chaque mastication avant de se servir un bol de lait. Contrairement à Seiji et à Nasuti, il n'était pas un adepte du café, n'appréciant de ce liquide sombre que l'odeur. Il but d'un trait son bol qui lui laissa des moustaches de lait qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître.

La jeune franco-japonaise vint s'asseoir à ses côtés quelques secondes après, un bol de café fumant entre les mains. Elle huma avec délice l'arôme s'échappant de la tasse et se blottit dans son siège, son pyjama trop grand lui servant de couverture de substitution, Ryo se surprit à penser que, en cet instant, dans le silence de la pièce, Nasuti était belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos, ses paupières encore gonflées de sommeil et ses pieds recroquevillés sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Non pas qu'elle ne le soit pas habituellement, mais d'une beauté plus touchante. Plus intime.

Il sourit en faisant ses constatations. Pour lui, la jeune femme était la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Un coup du destin pour eux cinq, un coup de chance.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans le silence, ces matins fragiles où chacun dort encore un peu, où le rêve de la nuit précédente ne s'est toujours pas évaporé. Fragile, fugaces instants de plaisir, tellement éloigné des inquiétudes et du train-train quotidien.

Ryo engloutit deux tartines de Nutella. Au matin, il avait toujours une faim d'ogre, sa grand-mère disait parfois en guise de plaisanterie qu'elle n'osait pas l'approcher avant qu'il n'ait mangé quelque chose de peur qu'il lui dévore la main. Nasuti, pour sa part, était totalement dans le brouillard avant son café. Il ne fallait pas espérer une réponse pertinente et constructive avant qu'elle n'ait bu sa tasse, le peu qu'on réussissait à lui tirer avant cela était semblables aux borborygmes que Tôma émettait quand on tentait de le sortir du lit.

Le trou dans son estomac comblé, Ryo se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas déranger ses amis encore endormis à l'étage. Il supputa que Seiji et Shin n'allaient pas tarder à descendre, certainement suivit de peu par Shu, quant à Tôma, il ne fallait sûrement pas l'attendre avant onze heures. Il était étrange que Jun ne soit pas déjà levé, il devait probablement être fatigué de sa journée d'hier.

La veille, le septuor avait été faire une longue balade dans les environs et étaient rentrés tard, Tôma leur ayant fait un cours d'astronomie en règle. À présent, Rekka savait identifier les douze signes du Zodiaque occidental, Seiji et Nasuti les avaient débriefés sur la mythologie européenne. Ainsi, Ryo avait apprit avec amusement qu'en terme de zodiaque, il était Lion. Ç'avait été une bonne soirée. Ils s'étaient tous bien amusés et avaient beaucoup ris, Shu ne se privant pas de parodier certaines légendes que leur contaient Nasuti.

Dans son dos, Nasuti s'était levé et regardait à la fenêtre, elle l'apostropha soudain :

- Oh Ryo, tu as vu ? Il a neigé !

Soudainement heureux comme un gamin, il se précipita à la fenêtre aux côtés de son amie et vérifia ses dires. En effet, le paysage était d'un blanc immaculé et étincelant dans la lueur du jour. La fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, montrant la forêt bordant la demeure. Les pins et les saules dénudés étaient comme couverts de sucre glace. Des petits flocons tombaient encore du ciel cotonneux.

- On pourra demander à Shin d'essayer solidifier la glace du lac afin d'y patiner, suggéra le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur.

Nasuti étouffa un rire, chassant une mèche en travers de son visage.

- Pourquoi pas. Après tout tu arrives bien à raviver le feu d'un seul regard. Ça à du bon vos Armures parfois.

Rekka esquissa un sourire rêveur. Dons liés à l'Armure ou pouvoirs personnels ? Il n'en savait rien, toutefois, il savait qu'il était capable de mettre une main dans les flammes sans se brûler, que Seiji pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure, que Tôma pouvait voler en utilisant son propre corps, Shu savait à l'avance qu'un tremblement de terre allait secouer la région et Shin pouvait parler aux poissons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez de si intéressant ?

La voix grave de Seiji retentit dans leur dos et les deux amis se retournèrent. Il avait encore son pyjama vert et ses cheveux blonds, totalement ébouriffés par la nuit, cachaient tout de même son œil droit, comme à sa bonne habitude. Nasuti souleva le rideau afin de permettre à Korin de profiter du spectacle.

- Il a neigé, déclara simplement Ryo en s'écartant de la fenêtre tandis que Seiji approchait. On se demandait si Shin accepterait de geler le lac pour y faire du patin.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du blond à cette proposition. Il contempla le paysage quelques secondes avant de s'en détourner et de se diriger vers la cafetière, avide de prendre sa drogue matinale.

Ryo retourna à son rangement. Il passa en vitesse son assiette et son bol sous l'eau avant de les poser sur l'égouttoir.

S'étirant afin de dérouiller ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil, il embrassa la scène d'un coup d'œil. Nasuti finissait sa tasse, Seiji, lui, commençait à le siroter. L'odeur du café chaud saturait la pièce. Tout était tranquille.  
_Ça ressemble à ça, le bonheur ? Si simple ?_

Seiji se levait pour se resservir une tasse quand Shu et Jun entrèrent dans la pièce, Jun, encore tout ensommeillé, se frottait les yeux d'un air mal réveillé et Shu se massait la nuque, il avait la mauvaise habitude de se faire, les Kamis seuls savaient comment, des torticolis en dormant. Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à la cuisine, comme étonné d'y trouver ses amis.

- Shin n'est pas là ? S'enquit-il en regardant autour de lui comme si Suiko allait surgir de dessous la table en criant « Bouh ! ».

Ryo cligna des yeux, étonné, et échangea un regard avec Seiji avant de secouer la tête.

- Ben non, je pensais qu'il dormait encore.

- La chambre est vide, indiqua Kongo en pointant ledit lieu du pouce par-dessus son épaule. Je pensais, moi, qu'il était déjà levé.

- Pas normal. Fit Seiji en fronçant les sourcils, et il n'est pas à la toilette, vu le boucan qu'il fait d'habitude pour y aller… peut-être à la salle de bains…

- J'en viens, répliqua Jun, et il n'y avait personne.

Ryo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda en direction du couloir menant à l'escalier, comme s'il espérait que Shin débarque brusquement dans la pièce.

Nasuti s'éloigna en direction du hall et reparut quelques instants après, la mine soucieuse.

- Son manteau a disparu. Il est… peut-être sorti profiter de la neige. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par son explication, aucun d'entre eux, par ailleurs, ne l'était.

Seiji secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas du genre de Shin de sortir « profiter de la neige » surtout sans eux. Quel amusement peut-on tirer à jouer seul dans la neige ? D'autant plus qu'il était encore très tôt…

- Va réveiller Tôma. Commanda Ryo à Seiji. Ce n'est pas normal. On doit le retrouver.

Acquiesçant, il tourna les talons et monta à l'étage suivit de Shu et Ryo. Il entra dans la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup, chassant ainsi l'obscurité encore présente. S'il avait espéré réveiller Tôma de cette manière, ce fut peine perdue. Tenku était roulé en boule dans son lit, profondément endormi, nullement dérangé par l'afflux brutal de lumière ni par le bruit qu'avait fait son ami en pénétrant dans la pièce. Se penchant vers son cadet, il lui secoua l'épaule en répétant son nom. Aucune réaction de la part du garçon aux cheveux bleus qui lui ronfla au visage. Seiji songea avec mi-amusement mi-exaspération que ç'avait été un exploit de la part de Tôma de s'être réveillé aussi facilement en temps de guerre. S'il avait dormi aussi profondément à cette époque, nul doute que les Mâshos l'auraient tués sans le moindre problème.

- Réveilles-toi ! On à un problème ! Shin a disparu !

De vagues borborygmes échappèrent à l'archer qui se retourna d'un coup sec pour échapper à la prise de son ami. N'abandonnant pas, Seiji lui retira d'un coup sec la couverture, espérant ainsi le réveiller. Espoir mort né, Tenku continua à dormir, nullement gêné par l'absence de couette. Ce fût à peine s'il frissonna.

Respirant profondément et comptant jusqu'à cinq pour éviter de se fâcher, il s'accroupit et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son ami. Il inspira un grand coup avant de hurler :

- TÔMA !

Le garçon fit un bond dans son lit et se redressa d'un coup, regardant autour de lui, hébété, ahuri.

- Ké… koi ? Kékispass ?

S'autorisant un soupir de soulagement, Seiji lui expliqua la situation et indiqua qu'il lui fallait s'habiller. Et que c'était _urgent_.

Dix minutes plus tard, le quatuor était prêt afin de partir à la recherche de Shin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Froid._

Le vent s'est levé. Délicieuse bise glacée qui fend la ville et glace jusqu'à la moelle les rares passants osant s'aventurer dehors. Shin marche sans s'arrêter, sans regarder où il va, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Sur la neige salie par les milliers de pieds qui l'ont impudemment foulée.

Devant et derrière lui s'étend la ville d'Odawara. Métropole japonaise typique reliée à la capitale par de nombreux moyens de transports. Il n'y prête pas attention, tout entier fixé sur son but, droit devant lui.

Ses mains sont serrées au fond de ses poches, tentant d'occulter l'idée même de froid qui le paralyse pourtant petit à petit. Ce froid n'est rien comparé à celui qui envahi son cœur. Qui le gèle, le transperce de milles aiguilles glacées. Sa respiration s'accélère, nuages de buées s'échappant de ses lèvres serrées.

Une odeur de riz en train de cuire lui parvient. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et inspire avec délice. Il n'a pas mangé ce matin mais qu'importe. Il préfère avancer plutôt que de s'arrêter même quelques instants.

_Assez d'avoir mal. Marre d'avoir froid.  
__Froid au cœur._

Il serre les mains dans les poches trop grandes de son manteau qu'il sent trop large pour lui. Il se sent perdu à l'intérieur de cet habit trop noir, trop grand. C'est son cœur qui est trop petit.

Les gens vont en sens inverse. Le bousculent sans ménagement. À contre-courant. Il avance, les yeux délibérément fixés sur ses bottines souillées par la neige. À moins que ne soit ses bottines qui ne souillent la neige.

Tête rentrée dans les épaules, épaules voûtées, corps tordu par le froid. Il avance. Sans se soucier de rien, pas même de lui et surtout pas des autres. _Pas aujourd'hui_.

Fermant les yeux il respire profondément. L'air est froid, rentre dans ses poumons, les gèlent avant d'en ressortir, réchauffé, le laissant glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Pétrifié.

La neige tombe. Sans discontinuer. Elle n'a pas cessé depuis qu'il à quitté le sentier menant à la villa de Nasuti. Petits flocons se posant de temps à autre sur son nez, fondant presque aussitôt, maculant sa veste, frôlant ses joues dans une caresse glaciale. Promesse d'oubli et d'éternité s'il s'abandonnait à eux. Il occulte cette pensée. _Pas le temps_.

La respiration profonde et paisible le gèle intérieurement.  
L'apaise.

Derrière ses paupières mi-closes, ne laissant entrevoir que des pupilles couleur de ciel d'hiver comme celui qui s'étend désormais au dessus de lui, pur, limpide, profond, il ne s'autorise pas à penser. Ne pas penser et _surtout_ pas se souvenir.

Il est soudain prit d'un hoquet, presque une convulsion qui l'arrête brutalement, lui attirant le regard surprit et vaguement inquiet de Japonais allant et venant autour de lui, il sort une main de sa poche et serre son manteau à l'endroit du cœur. Comme s'il voulait étreindre son propre cœur dans une pression intense, pour qu'il arrête de lui faire mal.

Il s'est souvenu. Il a pensé. Les souvenirs sont arrivés d'un coup sans qu'il puisse les contenir. La respiration courte et serrée, presque hachée, il reprend sa route, presque férocement. Un pas après l'autre, son rythme si soutenu s'est déréglé, il a perdu le contrôle et marche, court presque. Il veut arriver.

_Vite_.  
_Souvenirs_…

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Allez, Shin ! Tiens ta yari droite. Non, encore plus droite. Voilà, comme ça.

Le petit garçon de six ans, hésitant sur ses jambes avait une longue lance de bois de deux mètres et demi dans ses petites mains et la maintenait à l'horizontal tant bien que mal. L'homme en face de lui avait une arme similaire dans ses propres mains mais à côté du garçonnet, il ressemblait à un géant. Grand, musclé, les cheveux du même brun que son fils coupés court. Un sourire chaleureux lui mangeait le visage de même que ses yeux, bleus, qui pétillaient. De joie, de bonne humeur.  
Un colosse.

C'est l'image qu'en avait le petit garçon qui le dévorait des yeux entre adoration et crainte de décevoir. Peur de garçonnet de décevoir son père, icône sacrée de l'homme. Image adulée du père aimant.

Dans un coin du dojo personnel de la famille Môri, une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, à genoux regardait son petit frère faire ses premiers pas sur la longue voie de formation de chef de famille. Sourire indulgent. Petit frère de dix ans son cadet. Shin-chan, petit garçon perpétuellement vivant, joyeux et curieux du monde qui l'entourait, à tel point qu'il pouvait être épuisant.

- Tu sens son poids, Shin ? Tu la trouves lourde ?

D'un hochement de tête penaud, le garçonnet acquiesça. Toujours dans ses yeux la peur de décevoir ce père qui avait pour l'instant le même statut qu'un Dieu.  
Le père se fendit d'un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y habituer. Moi aussi au début je l'ai trouvée lourde. Surtout lors des premiers entraînements. Mais elle est parfaitement adaptée à ton poids et à ta taille. Une trop légère ne conviendrait pas et une trop lourde, tu ne saurais pas la soulever. Celle-ci est très bien.

Rassuré par ces paroles, Shin hoche vigoureusement la tête, son sourire retrouvé. Il veut faire plaisir à ce père si beau, si fort.

- Maintenant, on va commencer par les bases. Tout d'abord la défense. Cela ne sert à rien d'attaquer si tu ne sais pas te défendre quand l'adversaire réplique à tes coups. Quand je fais ceci – il pointa le bout de sa yari en bois sur le ventre sans protection de son fils – que penses-tu que tu es censé faire ?

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, le bambin mit son arme en diagonale et d'un mouvement sec écarta le bout de bois.

- Très bien ! Félicita le père avec un sourire chaleureux. Et si je fais ça ?

Il mima une frappe sur le côté direction le flanc droit. Presque aussitôt, Shin se décala, parallèle à l'arme et frappa dessus afin de faire lâcher prise à son père. Celui-ci, surprit par la manœuvre faillit lâcher sa yari mais le coup n'était pas assez puissant. Il eut un franc sourire, fier de son petit bout de fils, ce n'était pas un mouvement conventionnel mais il était intelligent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille aînée qui avait observé le duel factice avec un sourire intéressé. Elle hocha discrètement la tête à l'attention de son père. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, son petit frère avait les capacités nécessaires pour l'entraînement au titre de chef de famille. Ce n'était peut-être que les premiers entraînements mais rien que le fait de le voir avec sa yari en main le confortait dans cette idée. Shin allait devenir un bon manieur de yari. Peut-être l'un des meilleurs de la famille s'il continuait sur cette voie. Elle échangea un sourire confiant avec son père.

À la fin de la séance, une heure et demi plus tard, le père rangea les armes et lança une serviette à son fils en sueur. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et demanda silencieusement à son père si cette leçon s'était bien déroulée.

Il s'approcha du petit garçon et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de s'agenouiller.

- Tu as été très bon, mon Shin-chan. Je suis fier de toi… _mon petit samurai_.

Le cœur du garçonnet se gonfla d'un sentiment proche de la fierté. Fier d'être son fils, fier d'être aimé par lui.

_Papa…  
__C'est donc ça le bonheur ?_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ses poings se serrèrent. Fort. Ses ongles entrant dans la peau jusqu'au sang. Les jointures qui blanchissent. La respiration qui s'accélère, devint erratique. La douleur pulse dans les veines, au rythme des battements de cœur. Venin insidieux qui atteint et ronge tout.

_Colère_.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'être si beau. D'être si gentil. Si attentionné envers eux. Si fort. _Si_ _tout_. Il leur avait broyé le cœur, laminé l'âme, réduite en miettes et piétinée sans considération.

_Douleur_.  
Il lui en voulait de l'avoir tellement aimé. Comme un Dieu, comme un fou, comme un fils aime son père de manière si déraisonnable à six ans. Il lui en voulait d'être parti. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Sa vie, c'était aussi la leur, à eux trois. Parti, laissant derrière lui des cœurs en lambeaux, des ruines fumantes. Amour de petit garçon immolé sur l'autel du Désespoir.  
_Tellement mal_…

La neige continuait à tomber, inlassable. Plus forte à présent. Le ciel bleu s'était couvert de nuages gris, cotonneux, rendant la ville sombre, triste, maussade.  
Et ces caresses glacées sur ses joues…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils étaient sortis, tous les quatre, se moquant éperdument du froid et de la neige qui s'était mise à tomber. Pestant tout de même contre celle-ci lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle effaçait les traces de chaussures laissées par leur ami disparu. Ils les avaient suivie jusqu'au bout du chemin menant à la nationale. C'était facile, elles étaient les seules traces visible dans la neige exceptées celles laissées par d'innocents animaux n'hibernant pas.

La piste les avait donc menés à la nationale menant vers Odawara, lointaine silhouette grise visible entre les flocons tombant de plus en plus drus, mais peu après, elle s'était vite disloquée sous le nombre de pas qui avait foulé le chemin longeant la route.

Ils étaient donc rentrés bredouille à la villa. Gelés de la tête au pied par cette expédition sous la neige et n'ayant pas le plus petit début de piste à suivre afin de retrouver leur compagnon.

Nasuti leur avait servi un chocolat chaud pendant qu'ils gambergeaient sur le lieu où il pouvait se trouver. Ils avaient tout essayé. Il était retourné à Hagi, était parti faire une balade matinale et ne tarderait pas à rentrer, le Yôjakai s'était réveillé et l'avait enlevé, avait décidé de leur faire une blague – de très mauvais goût selon eux – et rentrerait, hilare. Toutes les possibilités mais aucune n'avait fait mouche. Cela faisait environ trois heures qu'il était parti. Appeler la police ? Comme le suggéra Jun. Non. C'était trop alarmiste. De plus, les quatre Troopers savaient pertinemment que lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'être seuls, on pouvait remuer ciel et terre sans jamais les retrouver. Le lac fût aussi évoqué, une subite envie de baignade malgré la température polaire – au moins cinq degré en dessous de zéro – mais cette idée, totalement stupide, fut bien sûre aussitôt rejetée.

- Je propose que l'on aille à Odawara. Fit Tôma après qu'ils aient épluchés toutes les théories possibles, même les plus folles. Quelqu'un l'aura peut-être remarqué…

Seiji leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Tou, je te rappelle que la population actuelle d'Odawara approche environ les dix-neuf milles… ça serait vraiment un miracle si…

- Dans ce cas on n'aura qu'à se séparer. Intervint Ryo qui regardait par la fenêtre et n'avait guère participé au débat précédent. Il peut pas se cacher indéfiniment…

- Je vais sortir la voiture. Acquiesça Nasuti, comme ça je pourrai vous descendre en ville. Par ce froid vous n'allez tout de même pas y aller à pied.

Les Troopers échangèrent un regard, comme d'habitude, c'était un regard qui faisait naviguer des millions de gigaoctet d'informations en quelques secondes, il n'y avait qu'eux, à la connaissance de la franco-japonaise, à pouvoir se comprendre un laps de temps si bref. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des quatre amis. Le genre de sourire dont Nasuti avait apprit à se méfier. Un qui présageait une idée loufoque de la part d'un des Troopers. Tôma ou Seiji habituellement, quoique Shu n'était pas en reste en ce qui concernait les plans boiteux.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu restes ici, Nasuti. Finit par déclarer Tôma. Comme ça, s'il revient, on est sûr qu'il ne trouve pas la porte fermée.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, le regard brusquement buté.

- Et qui vous conduira ?

- Moi. Fit Seiji en se levant et en s'autorisant un petit sourire amusé. J'ai déjà conduit… en Amérique.

Nasuti secoua la tête, accablée. Ils étaient tous complètement fous. Certes, Seiji avait déjà participé à des courses de voitures, il savait conduire – même s'il n'avait pas l'âge autorisé, ce qui suffoquait d'ailleurs toujours Nasuti que cela soit impuni – mais de là à les laisser prendre sa voiture pour qu'ils aillent seuls à Odawara… elle serait en tort s'ils se faisaient prendre, elle était, légalement, responsable d'eux le temps que durerait leur hébergement, ils étaient encore mineurs, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, malgré toutes leurs aventures…

- Vous me promettez d'être prudents ? Seiji ?

- Juré, répondit Shu à la place de son ami avec un grand sourire malicieux. On l'est toujours, tu le sais bien.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes souvenirs, non, désolée. Je me rappelle particulièrement de deux garçons filant en pleine nuit pour aller à Shinjiku en dépit de toute prudence.

À la mention de cet épisode, Ryo et Shu eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés et détournèrent le regard sous les rires de Seiji, Tôma et Jun.

- Seiji, reprit Nasuti en souriant après quelques secondes. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de folie. Tu sais que je suis responsable de vous tant que vous êtes sous mon toit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nast', la rassura Seiji avec un sourire bienveillant. Je cède rarement aux caprices de ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en montrant Kongo et Rekka du pouce.

- Eh !

Korin ignora tranquillement la protestation outrée que poussa Shu, indigné qu'on puisse mettre en doute son sens des responsabilités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après des contestations éhontées de Shu quant à son sens du devoir, et poussés dans le dos par un Tôma amusé, ils embarquaient tous les quatre dans la voiture de Nasuti sous le regard inquiet de cette dernière, Seiji au volant, Tôma sur le siège passager, Ryo et Shu à l'arrière. Après quelques manœuvres malhabiles de la part du blond – il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'habituer au véhicule – ils démarrèrent et partirent vers Odawara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il s'arrêta. Il était arrivé. _Enfin_.

Devant lui s'étalait une étendue blanche, comme derrière lui, mais il savait que sous la neige, ce n'était pas du béton mais du sable qu'il allait trouver. Les vagues venaient doucement lécher le rivage, faisant fondre la couche neigeuse qui recouvrait la plage. Un sourire amer détendit son visage devenu douloureux à cause du froid. Il était arrivé.

Personne n'était présent sur la plage bien sûr, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir y jouer. La digue était presque déserte. Tant mieux.

Lentement, il descendit les marches menant au désert enneigé, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas traîtresse. Ses doigts touchaient la barre de fer gelée, les engourdissant encore un peu plus.  
_Aucune importance…_

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il marcha vers la mer à pas rapide. Pressé. Il s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres de l'eau. Heureusement pour lui, marée était basse. Il savait qu'il disposait d'un peu moins de huit heures pour qu'elle remonte à son niveau.

Il ferma les yeux.  
Comme pour répondre à une invitation muette, le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Invisible frôlement glacé, gelant un peu plus sa peau déjà froide.

_Ce silence…  
__Le même que…_

Il n'entendait plus rien. Sourd et aveugle au monde qui l'entourait, debout, immobile sur la plage enneigée. Le seul bruit qu'il percevait était le doux roulement des vagues allant et venant sur le sable.  
_Cette plénitude…_

Lentement, les yeux toujours fermés, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, indifférent à la morsure du froid sur sa peau, à ses vêtements qui se trempaient lentement, indifférent à toutes ces sensations, une insensibilité progressive le gagnait, son corps était engourdi par le froid… il s'en moquait éperdument.

Être froid, glacé. Pour ne plus rien sentir. Ne plus rien ressentir. Ne plus avoir aucunes émotions, ne plus souffrir. Ne plus souffrir _comme cette fois-là_.  
Un nouveau tressaillement le fait trembler. _Non_. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ça faisait trop mal…  
Pourtant…  
Ils l'entraînèrent dans leur sarabande infernale.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Il est parti cette nuit. Je suis désolé.

Les mots du responsable de service le frappèrent comme un coup de couteau. Il se mit à trembler. Une envie de vomir lui tarauda l'estomac. Une envie de rire aussi, totalement incongrue. Alors qu'il s'effondrait dans les bras de Sayoko en larmes. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Neuf ans. Orphelin de père. Sa mère, elle, également en pleurs demandait aux médecins qui les entouraient s'ils pouvaient le voir. On les introduisit dans une petite pièce où un cercueil et trois chaises étaient le seul ameublement visible.

Il faisait froid. Le tremblement de Shin s'accentua.

Môri Kumiko s'approcha du cercueil, chancelante, son beau visage ravagé par le chagrin. Elle regarda un long moment son mari, Teruki, avant de s'incliner et de laisser place à ses enfants. Elle vit Sayoko soutenir son petit frère, hébété. Elle vit les yeux bleus de sa fille, immense au milieu de son visage livide, immenses et brillants de larmes contenues. Elle était au courant de la maladie qui rongeait son père, elle savait qu'à un moment où un autre, il partirait. Mais… comme toujours, c'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Elle n'avait que vingt ans… vingt ans aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire…

Le regard de Kumiko se posa sur son cadet. Tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux fixés sur le visage blanc et immobile de son père. Malgré tout, il avait des traits paisibles. Il avait beaucoup maigri au cours de ces derniers mois et cela se voyait.

Elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir, se retourna et vit un médecin s'approcher silencieusement, respectant le deuil de cette famille frappée par le malheur. Ils s'écartèrent, parlèrent quelques minutes, réglant les questions de pompe funèbres et autres avant que l'homme ne s'en aille, laissant la famille Môri dans l'affliction.

Shin ne pouvait détacher les yeux du visage de son père. Il semblait tellement… _paisible_. On aurait dit qu'il dormait…  
Et pourtant il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Il avait tellement mal. Cette douleur qui martelait son corps à la manière d'un marteau-piqueur. Qui allait finir par le rendre fou. Son cœur n'était plus qu'une plaie béante que jamais plus il ne saurait refermer. Il avait envie de hurler, de se recroqueviller, qu'on le laisse en paix. Il avait envie de mourir. Envie que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, que sa mère vienne le réveiller et qu'il se rende compte que tout ça n'était pas réel. Envie que ce poignant sentiment d'irréalité se dissipe, que le coton qui semblait bourrer sa tête et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement s'évanouisse.

Il avait mal.  
_Tellement mal… tant de souffrance…_

Si la souffrance ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il allait devenir fou.

Il avait pourtant été prévenu dès ce matin… quand sa mère l'avait réveillée. Il avait senti sa main caresser ses cheveux, senti la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les siens. Il avait entendu sa belle voix rendue rauque par le chagrin lui dire doucement ces mots que jamais il n'oublierait…

_« Shin… mon ange… c'est fini… Papa est parti cette nuit… »_

Elle avait ajouté les mots « Force » et « Courage », et cela n'avait eut aucun sens pour le petit garçon nouvellement orphelin. Il n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait… et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Pour lui, son père venait juste de l'abandonner…  
_Tellement mal…  
__Papa…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Des sanglots erratiques le secouaient à présent. Le secouaient de la tête aux pieds sans qu'il n'arrive à les contenir. Recroquevillé dans la neige, la tête posée sur ses genoux, en position fœtale, il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et chacune de ses larmes gelait presque aussitôt, lui composant un masque glacé. Il tremblait, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière.  
_Et il avait tellement froid…_

Il aurait voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux mirage, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar…

Dès qu'il pensait à son père, même cinq ans après, la première image qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un homme dans son cercueil. Le visage livide, paisible. Mort. Parfois, encore maintenant, il se réveillait en proie à cette vision et devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour éviter de pousser un hurlement de bête blessée. Sa blessure au cœur n'avait jamais guéri. Elle s'était juste cicatrisée. À moitié. Et elle se rouvrait souvent…

- J'aurai aimé…

Cette phrase lui avait échappé dans le silence de la plage. Il continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_Et toujours cette image.  
__Et toujours ce froid…  
__Et toujours ce silence… au fond de son cœur… glacé._

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, inspira, toussa, l'air gelé lui brûlant les poumons. Releva la tête. Regarda la mer, calme, lente.  
_Papa…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le trajet jusqu'à Odawara avait été silencieux. En partie pour ne pas déconcentrer Seiji, en partie parce qu'ils étaient trop inquiets pour bavarder avec insouciance. Le fait que Shin soit parti de lui-même était un peu rassurant en soi mais cela n'éloignait pas la piste du Yôjakai. Il était tout à fait possible qu'un Yôja ait le pouvoir d'hypnose et s'en soit prit à Suiko…

- Et tu n'as rien entendu ? Demanda Ryo à Shu pour la centième fois.

Et pour la centième fois, avec un soupir exaspéré, Shu répliqua :

- Non. Je dormais. Il est parti si furtivement… même l'escalier qui d'habitude fait un boucan incroyable n'a pas grincé.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Devant eux la métropole se profilait. Terne et sans vie dans ce matin neigeux. Une file de voiture de toutes les couleurs passait à côté d'eux à toutes vitesse, taches de couleurs agressives dans un univers gris.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient dans la cité. Après avoir tourné en rond durant un bon quart d'heure afin de trouver une place – Seiji ayant refusé que Shu en fasse une avec son attaque – ils se garèrent enfin et sortirent de la voiture, poussant de petites exclamations quant au froid qui régnait à l'extérieur, bien différent de la chaleur à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Bon. Fit Tôma en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se sépare ?

Des haussements d'épaules lui répondirent. Odawara était une grande ville, la chance de retrouver quelqu'un était mince… un soupir échappa à l'archer qui se passa une main gantée dans les cheveux, ses yeux parcourant le paysage. De la neige brunâtre, souillée par les milliers de bottes qui l'avait foulée. Un ciel gris, cotonneux, et les flocons qui tombaient toujours.

Autour d'eux les gens passaient en se pressant, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, ne regardant personne, les yeux fixés sur le chemin. Retrouver Shin là-dedans aller demander une bonne dose de patience…

- Je propose d'aller tout d'abord aux endroits où il à l'habitude d'aller quand nous sommes à Odawara. Déclara Seiji en rabaissant un peu plus son bonnet vert sur les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient, chose rare, son œil droit était découvert.

- Bonne idée. Acquiesça Ryo, rajustant lui ses gants rouges. On commence par où ? La piscine ?

Shu fit une petite moue sceptique. Il doutait fort que leur ami ait subitement décidé d'aller à la piscine, surtout sans les avertir et encore moins à huit heure du matin…

- Non. Indiqua-t-il en secouant la tête, chassant par la même occasion les impudents flocons venus s'y déposer. Je pencherai plutôt pour…

Il regarda autour de lui, se mordant la lèvre en quête d'inspiration. Où Shin pourrait-il bien être ?

- Bon, j'en ai aucune idée. Finit-il par capituler au bout de quelques secondes. On peut toujours essayer la piscine… mais j'en doute…

Tôma et Seiji réfléchirent eux aussi à la question sans trouver d'autre piste valable. Ils partirent donc en direction de la piscine, espérant futilement le croiser en chemin. Espoir totalement vain, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients mais personne ne leur avait interdit de rêver…

Ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la piscine, la neige s'était enfin arrêtée, au grand soulagement des habitants de Odawara et petit à petit, les rues se remplirent, au grand dam des quatre Troopers qui voyaient les chances de retrouver leur ami dans la foule s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure que la foule affluait.

Ils traversèrent la ville de long en large ou presque, se traînant lamentablement de rue en rue, ils commençaient à être épuisés, le froid leur pompant toute leur énergie. Ils ne sentaient d'ailleurs plus leurs pieds et commençaient à se dire que peut-être Shin était rentré, cela faisait bien cinq heures qu'il était parti à présent, cinq heures qu'il était dans le froid et la neige… tout Trooper qu'il soit, il avait des limites comme tous les humains.

Les quatre amis finirent par s'arrêter devant un supermarché et se regardèrent, abattus. Ils avaient parcouru presque toute la ville sans trouver une seule trace de Shin. Ils avaient bien songés à demander à un gérant de magasin s'il ne l'avait pas vu passer mais nul doute que la réponse aurait été négative, ils avaient eux-mêmes dévisagés tant de personnes en quelques heures que la tête leur tournait en y repensant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Finit par demander Ryo en contemplant ses pieds couverts de neige. On rentre ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard indécis. Rentrer signifiait abandonner Shin, où qu'il soit. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas suivi la bonne piste dès le départ, peut-être que l'hypothèse du Yôjakai n'était pas si absurde que ça…

Ils avaient bien sûr tentés de le retrouver grâce à leur _yoroidama_ mais on aurait dit que Shin l'avait laissée à Odawara. Un point sur lequel ils ne manqueraient pas de le sermonner quand ils l'auraient retrouvé. Le Yôjakai n'était pas mort, loin de là et rester ainsi sans la protection que conférait l'Armure Suiko était une erreur qui pouvait rapidement devenir mortelle.

Finalement, Seiji haussa encore les épaules.

- On peut toujours pousser notre investigation jusqu'à la mer… on ne sait jamais… et s'il n'est pas là alors…. oui, on rentrera… ça vous va ?

Tôma, Shu et Ryo se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Un dernier essai avant d'abandonner. Qui sait…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son corps était devenu froid et insensible, tel un bloc de glace. Il avait fermé les yeux et attendait simplement que son cœur cesse de lui faire mal. À chaque seconde, à chaque fois qu'il battait, il propageait une onde de douleur dans tout son corps, qu'elle soit imaginée ou pas. Ses doigts gourds refermés sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide, fixé sur la mer. Il avait de la neige partout sur lui, sur son manteau trempé, sur son bonnet bleu, sur ses mains non gantées, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque glacé, il ignorait s'il savait encore bouger les muscles de sa figure, il ne serait pas surprit si ce n'était pas le cas. Il était resté… quoi… trois heures ? Quatre ? sous la neige dans le froid, sans chercher à bouger ou se réchauffer. Les contes que lui lisait parfois sa mère où figuraient des pèlerins morts gelés dans les montagnes lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se savait proche de l'hypothermie légère mais n'en avait cure. Il n'avait même pas envie de bouger, de rentrer. Il était bien là où il était.

21 décembre… il neigeait aussi, il y a cinq ans… il se souvenait… le jardin d'un blanc immaculé… le petit sanctuaire au fond… les prières adressées aux Kamis pour que le voyage dans l'Au-delà se passe sans encombres…

_Et le manoir vide… ce froid et ce silence qui avait investi la demeure ancestrale…  
__Non… ne pas penser à _ce_ jour…_

Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux, terrassé par le souvenir…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les invités étaient nombreux. Shin ne voyait que ça, un océan de visages tous plus ou moins inconnus. Il savait que son père était apprécié mais voir tout ce monde dans la salle des pompes funèbres…

Il était à côté de Sayoko qui elle-même était à côté de sa mère. Derrière eux, la mère de son père, son grand-père était décédé avant sa naissance, il se souvenait que Sayoko lui avait expliqué quel genre d'homme il était… mais c'est tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui. En revanche, il aimait tendrement sa grand-mère qui, pour l'instant, ressemblait à une vieille femme digne dans son chagrin. Elle serrait l'épaule de sa belle-fille et si Shin ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, il aurait pu voir les jointures blanches de sa grand-mère.

Il avait vaguement écouté ce qu'avait dit sa tante à propos de son père, trop anesthésié par la tristesse pour en comprendre vraiment le sens. Il avait également écouté, des larmes plein les yeux la musique préférée de son père, celle que parfois, dans ses souvenirs il mettait le samedi soir, quand la famille était rassemblée. Il se souvenait, avec un sourire tendre, que quand son père mettait cette musique, il emmenait sa mère danser dans le salon sous les yeux ravis complices de leurs enfants.

_Papa… si joyeux… si beau… si aimant…  
__Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

À cet instant, on ouvrait le cercueil. Shin détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait plus regarder ce visage livide… c'était au dessus de ses forces… il avait placé un ours sur son torse, un petit jouet que son père lui avait offert pour ses trois ans, entre ses mains croisées, ç'avait été le dernier geste qu'il avait su faire avant de s'effondrer. On plaça des fleurs et des lettres dans le cercueil, nul ne dérangea l'ours en peluche, nul ne s'en approcha même.

Une fois que tous les présents furent en place, les croque-morts s'approchèrent pour le refermer. Malgré lui, Shin jeta un ultime coup d'œil au visage de son père. Cette image qu'il garderait toute sa vie… un homme dans son cercueil, mort.

_Papa…  
_Colosse terrassé par la maladie. Un homme que son fils aurait voulu inébranlable, immortel.

_Quand on est enfant on croit que tout dure toujours… c'est malheureusement faux…  
_Une phrase qu'il lui avait dit une fois, alors qu'il était sur son lit d'hôpital. Il revoyait parfaitement ce visage amaigri mais néanmoins souriant. Ses yeux bleus devenus trop grands pour son visage. D'un bleu si semblable aux siens. Bleu limpide, bleu d'un ciel d'hiver, d'un ciel d'été. Aucun nuage n'assombrissait jamais ce regard si pur… aucun nuage sauf…

Ils étaient passés au crématorium. Il se souvenait du moment où l'on avait mit le cercueil dans l'incinérateur. Il se souvenait de son cœur qui s'était déchiré quand le croque-mort avait amené le corps de son père sur un socle en pierre. Il se souvenait de sa crise de larme quand il avait vu que, de son père, il ne restait que des os blanchis par la chaleur… de son dégoût quand, avec Sayoko, il avait saisi avec les baguettes et prit un os afin de le déposer dans l'urne. Il avait été vomir après…

Il avait eut tellement mal… aucune douleur physique n'avait jamais égalé à ce point la douleur morale et psychique…

_Tellement mal…  
__Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je t'en veux… je t'aimais, tu sais… nous t'aimions tous… de quel droit tu t'en es allé ? Sans nous laisser la possibilité de te dire au revoir… tu t'es éteint dans ton sommeil telle la flamme d'une bougie que l'on souffle. Moribonde._

**oOoOoOoOo**

À nouveau, son cœur s'était emballé et ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Même cinq ans après, la douleur était toujours aussi forte qu'au premier jour…

Il se souvenait de ce 24 décembre, jour de son incinération… il se souvenait de la douleur qui l'avait tordu au point qu'il s'était presque effondré en allant déposer l'ours en peluche sur le cœur éteint de son père…

Colosse à l'extérieur, qui aurait pu croire qu'il était si fragile à l'intérieur ?

Pas lui. Certainement pas lui…  
_Je t'aimais, tu sais…_

Il se souvenait de la détresse dans les yeux de Sayoko quand on leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Cette sœur si forte qui s'était ratatinée sous ses yeux… cette détresse dans son regard… dans celui de sa mère, de sa grand-mère, de sa tante…

_T'avais pas le droit de nous laisser seuls ! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là pour me regarder grandir et promis de faire de moi le meilleur chef que la famille Môri ait connu…  
__Menteur !_

Il l'avait pensé à l'époque, pensé avec toute la haine que peut conférer le chagrin. Un chagrin qui pouvait rendre fou. Qui avait failli le rendre fou… qui tentait toujours… la preuve ? Sa présence ici…

Cela faisait cinq ans aujourd'hui.

Et il avait toujours aussi mal…

_On t'aimait, tu sais…  
__Pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
__Papa…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils avaient reprit la voiture, recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Ils avaient poussés un soupir de soulagement unanime quand ils étaient rentrés dans l'habitacle qui, à défaut d'être chauffé, était tout de même moins froid que l'extérieur.

Seiji avait eut du mal à démarrer, ses doigts gourds manipulaient les clés avec maladresse, il avait du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à les glisser la fente. Ses compagnons, eux, tentaient de se réchauffer comme il leur était possible. Ils avaient démarrés, libérant une place faisant certainement un heureux dans la multitude de personnes qui tournaient, cherchant désespérément une place, et avaient mit cap vers le nord de la ville.

Malgré leur bon sens de l'orientation, ils s'étaient lamentablement égarés, perdant une bonne demi-heure à s'invectiver mutuellement au sujet de la direction à prendre. Tôma, le nez dans la carte de la ville tentait vainement de les guider par-dessus les exhortations de Ryo, Shu et Seiji.

Au bout d'une seconde demi-heure passée à traverser la ville en pestant contre les embouteillages qui se formaient presque systématiquement dès qu'ils arrivaient dans une rue et contre les feux de signalisation. À croire que la métropole entière s'était liguée contre eux… Shu insinua que le Yôjakai était peut-être dessous avant de se faire rabrouer par un Tôma à cran. Vexé, Kongo ne prononça plus un mot du voyage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la mer.

Devant eux, grande étendue bleue-grise, continuellement mouvante. Le vent soufflait fort, sifflait avec insistance autour de la voiture.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se garer, la digue était vide, personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de venir à la plage par ce temps.

La jetée faisait plusieurs kilomètres de long et ils gémissaient déjà intérieurement à l'idée de devoir chercher leur ami sur toute ce chemin.

Ils sortirent à nouveau de la voiture. La bise glacée amenait des senteurs salées, marines, vivifiantes. Le vent gelé coupait les visages à la manière de lames de glace. Ils ne purent s'empêcher et inspirèrent un grand coup, l'air leur gela les poumons mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien parfois…

La neige s'était remise à tomber durant le trajet. Les flocons frôlaient de temps en temps les joues dans une caresse glacée.

Laissant là la voiture, ils s'éloignèrent un peu au hasard, marchant sur la digue en regardant en direction de l'océan.

Quand brusquement, ils le virent.

Assis sur le sol, recroquevillé, leur tournant le dos. Il semblait si petit, si fragile perdu dans son grand manteau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Plusieurs heures à en juger par la neige qui le recouvrait presque entièrement. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Quels amis étaient-ils donc, il était visible qu'il n'était pas bien et ils n'avaient rien remarqués.

Tournant le dos à la ville, face à la mer, les bras entourant les jambes repliées, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Son manteau noir, son bonnet bleu, les mèches brunes qui en dépassaient…  
_Une impression de détresse…_

Ryo, Shu, Tôma et Seiji restèrent un long moment à l'observer sans que celui-ci ne devine seulement leur présence, la neige tombant autour de lui, perdu dans son monde,. _Cette solitude…_

Et ce silence. Le bruit des vagues, seul et unique son perceptible. Ce bruit allant et venant. Ce silence dont Shin semblait plein… ce silence… qui n'évoquait pour eux que la détresse…

Puis, sans se concerter, d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier le plus proche, le descendirent silencieusement et s'approchèrent de lui. Il ne bougea pas, les entendit-il seulement ?

Quatre mains se posèrent simultanément sur ses épaules.  
Un violent sursaut. Un mouvement de recul…  
_Cinq regards qui se croisent…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Les yeux dans les yeux, les âmes dans les âmes ? à se dévisager, intensément.  
Les yeux de Shin leur brûlaient la peau.  
_Cette douleur dans son regard…_

Il était livide, ses lèvres légèrement bleues, ses yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux bleus qui les regardaient comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.  
_Et cette souffrance…_

Ils restèrent silencieux durant un temps qui leur sembla infini, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Finalement, Ryo brisa le silence, comme à regret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix était douce, compréhensive. S'il ne se trompait pas, il croyait avoir deviné la cause du trouble de Shin.

Il se retourna et fixa la mer à nouveau. Dans la même position dans laquelle ils l'avaient trouvés.

- Tu imagines le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ?

Qui d'eux quatre avait prononcé cette phrase ? peu importe… ce qui était important, c'était la réponse qui avait suivit…

- On allait souvent à la plage tous les quatre…  
Il me portait sur ses épaules, maman et Sayoko derrière… le vent qui jouait avec le sable qui venait s'infiltrer dans nos paupières plissées et rayait l'œil comme un diamant le verre…  
Je me souviens du sable qui volait, qui se prenait dans les cheveux de Sayo et qui parsemait sa barbe quand il avait oublié de se raser… de son rire quand je lui montrai mes châteaux de sable… de sa voix pleine de fierté quand j'ai appris à nager… je me souviens…

Il avait dit ça simplement, à personne en particulier. D'une voix rauque, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Autour de lui, ses amis étaient devenus silencieux, attentifs.

Il se retourna et leur sourit. Un sourire si triste qu'ils sentirent les larmes leur monter aux yeux.  
_Tant de souffrance… de tristesse…_

- C'est lui qui m'a apprit à nager, vous savez. Il m'a aussi apprit à manier la yari…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tous le dévisageaient avec une espèce de tendresse chagrine. Des sourires douloureux avaient tordus les visages.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

La question de Ryo n'avait été que murmure, presque perdue au milieu des bourrasques glacées. Un murmure rauque. Sa gorge le serrait.

- Cinq ans.

Réponse tout aussi chuchotée que la question. Portée par une voix tendue par le chagrin.

- Aujourd'hui ? Demanda Seiji avec douceur.

Sans un mot, Shin hocha la tête, et cet acquiescement parlait plus que les mots.  
Silence à nouveau. Le bruit des vagues était le seul son audible. Derrière eux, la ville n'était plus qu'une illusion…

- C'est l'anniversaire de Sayoko… aujourd'hui…

Un nouveau murmure qui les glaça néanmoins mieux que le vent qui soufflait avec insistance autour d'eux et que la neige qui tombait toujours. Cette révélation qui les suffoqua et qui fit que les cœurs se tordirent encore un peu plus.

- Aujourd'hui ? Répéta Tôma d'une voix éraillé, incrédule.  
_Kamis-sama… comment… comment cela peut-il être… cette souffrance… exacerbée… chaque année…_

Encore une fois, Shin hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'océan. Dans son dos, ses quatre amis s'entreregardèrent, presque honteux pour une raison inconnue.

_On allait souvent à la plage tous les quatre…  
_Tant de bonheur à cette époque. Une famille unie et aimante. Le Paradis.  
_C'était donc ça le bonheur ?  
__J'aimerai tant retrouver ces instants fugaces, tellement fragiles… trop vite envolés…  
__Et ce froid dans mon cœur… ce froid qui ne cessera jamais d'être… ce froid qui ne sera jamais égalé même par le plus rigoureux des hivers…  
__Ce froid en moi…_

- Vous savez, je suis un peu mort, il y a cinq ans.  
Un peu mort depuis Sa mort a lui. Un peu mort depuis la Guerre, depuis que je sais que le cœur de ma mère est fragile. À l'intérieur, on n'est en fait qu'un noyau constitué de toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères… et on meurt un peu à chaque fois que l'une d'elle part…  
Je suis mort depuis cinq ans….

Une larme, une et unique larme roula sur sa joue quand il prononça cette phrase mais il tourna vers eux des yeux tellement lumineux, tellement bleus… que le souffle leur manqua brusquement…

- Mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré… j'ai eu l'impression d'être ressuscité. À notre rencontre… l'année dernière j'ai… retrouvé goût à la vie. Plus ou moins.

Il eut un sourire tremblant. Tremblant… les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient plus.

C'est vrai, ils se souvenaient du Shin maigre et sombre qu'ils avaient rencontrés l'année dernière. Tellement proche en vérité de celui qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

_Et ce froid en mon cœur… ce froid qui ne cessera jamais d'être… ce froid qui ne sera jamais égalé même le plus rigoureux des hivers… ce froid qui part un peu quand je suis avec Eux. Chassé par leur chaleur, leur inconstance, leur incandescence…  
__Lumineuses étoiles filantes traversant son cœur brisé, tentant de le réparer avec les moyens de bord…_

- Je l'aimais. Je l'ai détesté. Haï de nous avoir laissé Maman, Sayo et moi…

Ils hochèrent la tête. C'était normal. Ryo avait le cœur gros… il ferma les yeux… ne vit qu'un sourire chaleureux et aimant… mais cela lui fit du bien. Un tendre sourire effleura ses lèvres… _Maman_…

- Je me souviendrai toujours de son rire quand j'ai apprit à nager. De sa voix. De ses yeux. De son sourire…  
J'étais fier d'être son fils, fier qu'il m'aime autant. Je l'idolâtrais comme un Dieu… mon Dieu…

Cette confession murmurée ne fit sourire personne. Tôma songea avec amertume que jamais son père n'avait eu figure de Dieu à ses yeux. Un étranger…

Un long silence succéda à cette tirade. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'océan. La neige tombait à gros flocons qui les effleuraient de temps en temps, maculant de blanc leurs manteaux et bonnets. _Plus unis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été_.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Les regards perdus à l'horizon, perdus dans leur propre monde, silencieux, oublieux de tout sauf de leurs amis. Les mains étaient toujours sur les épaules, n'avaient pas bougés de place, comme soutenant Shin dans le silence.

_Cette souffrance… elle s'envole… doucement…  
__Ce froid…  
__Cette solitude… plus jamais… Ils sont là à présent…_

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Des heures ? Dix minutes ? Ils n'auraient su le dire…

Le soleil entamait sa lente course vers l'Ouest quand ils se redressèrent. Engourdis par le froid. Réchauffés par un sentiment plus fort que les mots.

La lueur écarlate de l'astre solaire se couchant nimba la plage immaculée. Les ombres chinoises de cinq garçons marchant vers la ville jouaient sur la neige

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos impressions.


End file.
